


Seul

by Garance



Series: Fairyshot [6]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Tartaros Arc (Fairy Tail)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 06:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15164639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Les pensées de Grey quand il se retrouve sur la tombe de ses parents.





	Seul

Seul

  
Je suis seul depuis trop longtemps... J'ai retrouvé mon père... Et j'ai dû l'affronter... Il m'a demandé de le tuer... Mais je n'ai pas pu le faire... Je suis un lâche... Un lâche pathétique et pitoyable... Je suis plus faible que Natsu... Là c'est sûr... Lui aussi vient de perdre son père mais il s'en est déjà remis. Il est trop fort pour moi. J'en suis sûr maintenant... Juvia vient me voir, elle m'apprend que c'est elle qui a tué le nécromencien qui maintenait Silver en vie... Elle me dit qu'elle ne peut plus m'aimer après ça, mais, quand je suis mort à cause des mini-dragons, je devais lui donner ma réponse... Mais là encore, j'ai été faible et je n'ai pas pu lui dire, elle pleure maintenant, par ma faute... J'ai comme de la colère envers elle... Non. C'est autre chose. De la tristesse... Avoir perdu mes parents jeune, perdre Ul, affronter Leon, perdre Ultia... J'ai tout perdu parce que je suis faible. Pitoyable. Pathétique. Mais je veux néanmoins tous les protéger, mes amis, ma seule famille. Celle que j'aime. Une fois que j'aurai tué END pour mon père et pour moi, je lui dirai. D'abord, je vais tous les protéger ! Mes amis. Ma famille. Tout ceux de

  
Fairy Tail !

  
Fin


End file.
